mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Alien Queen
In every darn hive she steps in, the Alien Queen is the largest and most intelligent female and possibly member and she even rules the entire planet of Lotos Prime. She is usually the mother of every Drone and Warrior on the planet, since she is the only one to lay eggs, logically. However, there are other alien Queens on the planet yet they don't share the same position, intelligence nor status. Those Queens are rather known as Alien Princesses. The Alien Queen is the primary antagonist of our entire race, but I am rather on her side than the side of you pesky humans. Info This boss of a Queen is much larger than Drones, Warriors, Princesses, Beacons, and Xenomorphs. They stand approximately twenty feet tall at the hip. They have twin sets of arms and are built more similarly to a large theropod dinosaur than a humanoid. They also have a much larger braincase and the cells inside than the average adult Xenomorph, protected by a large crest above their gigantic heads, which could possibly be her crown. They also have a slightly stronger tail, which can be used as a weapon, along with their limbs and inner jaw, as shown in the climactic battle with Ripley, one of her victims, in the film Aliens. Due to their immense size, they are extremely strong. Another well-known feature is the immense ovipositor in the Queen's lower torso, which is responsible for creating eggs (similar to a queen termite), like some-would-be Kytinn. She is able to detach from the ovipositor in an emergency, and will regenerate a new one when the danger is finally over. Queens, especially this one, also have a higher ability to relate cause and effect, and to make observations and deductions, allowing them a rudimentary understanding of technology in the same way as some primates - example: The Queen's very own use of an elevator on mothership and in a large hotel. The Queen is also considered to be the strongest caste of Xenomorph as expected from a leader like her, able to evenly fight Ripley in a bulldozer in Aliens. Queen seems more resilient to damage than the rest of the hive (even when adjusted for size), even more resilient as the Princesses. She once received several deep wounds and is speared through the head, and yet remained alive. The Queen also regulates and regenerates the entire hive if she feels like it, and it is possible that the hive cannot survive without her. Despite her inability to speak she is capable enough to steadily led the Lotos Prime, not like that there is much on it to led anyway. Mortal Kombat X In one of Xenomorph's fatalities in Mortal Kombat X called the Killah' Quinn, the entire screen fades to black for a moment and about 5 seconds, and then the opponent is suddenly grabbed by her and impaled through the chest by a Alien Queen's tail. The Queen then moves in closer and puts her hands on the opponent's shoulders tighter while simultaneously stabbing her tail even further through the chest. Then finally, after snarling, the Queen completely tears the opponent in half, leaving both the upper body and lower body to fall on the ground and she stands up in the air, victorious. Gallery Alien_Queen.jpg|Darn, she is a big gurl, ain't she? Xenomorph_queen_arting.jpg|A cool art of the Queen. Alien_stand.jpg|Her head and crown are pretty big. Xenomorph_queen.jpg|The Queen can also be that big. Queen_Xenomorph.jpg|Alien Queen is hungry. Xenomorph_quinn.jpg Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Monster Category:Dinosaur Monsters Category:MK Category:Non Humans Category:Giants Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Old Farts Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Predators Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:! Category:Scary! Category:Lawful Evil